


恋の予感

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Summary: 关于过山车





	恋の予感

**Author's Note:**

> *配合玉置浩二的同名歌曲食用更佳  
*顺便许愿下团番

结束了一天的工作，天色已晚，永濑让经纪人把车停在家附近的路口。往这边的巷子进去，有一家他常去的小酒馆，回家之前，他想先去喝一杯放松一会儿。

外面下着雨，四月初的雨绵绵密密淅淅沥沥的，他冒着雨快走了几步到酒馆门口。

“欢迎光临。”推开门只有老板和两个坐在角落的客人。

永濑取下口罩，走到在吧台前坐下。

“今天想喝什么？还是和平时一样吗？”老板擦拭着酒杯问他。

“嗯。”他点了点头，看着老板开始熟练地调酒，灵巧的双手在杯盏间穿梭。

没等多久，老板把酒递给他，“请慢用。”

永濑有一口没一口地品尝着酒，放空地注视着杯子里打磨好的冰块，黯淡的灯光在酒杯中折射出暧昧不明的线条，慢慢地熟悉的混沌感在他脑内升腾。

角落的两个客人已经走了，安静中老板突然开口，“虽然这么问很失礼，为什么总是一副这么寂寞的表情呢?”

“呃……”他不知道该怎么说。

“不想说可以不用回答，”老板顿了顿，继续说，“我只是觉得，像你这样的大帅哥竟然也会有这种烦恼的时刻。是有喜欢的人吗？”

“算是吧。”只在这片刻，他姑且承认了。

“喝酒的时候，在考虑些什么呢？”老板又问道。

永濑思索了半晌才回答，“我也不明白……有时候会想，这种感觉什么时候才会结束。”

过了会儿临走时，老板递给他一把伞，“还在下雨，带把伞再走吧。”

第二天的工作是团番录制，这次的地点定在一家游乐园，企划的一部分是抽签分组玩不同的游乐项目。不太幸运的，永濑和平野被分到一组体验这家游乐园招牌式的过山车。

一边插科打诨，一边磨磨蹭蹭地戴好坐过山车时拍摄的装备，永濑和平野并排坐上了过山车的座位。

系好安全带，平野碰了碰永濑的手臂，“廉，你是不是紧张地都有点发抖了。”

“你好意思说我，你不紧张吗？胆子比我还小吧，等会儿肯定是你喊得最大声。”永濑反驳着也伸手戳了下平野，最后下意识地把手指停留在了平野的手旁边。

过山车开始起步加速，还没等人做好心理准备就进入了高速状态。

一向反应很大的平野果然先尖叫出了声，永濑正幸灾乐祸的时候，平野忽然一把抓住旁边的永濑的手。过山车让永濑的肾上腺素疯狂分泌着，但被握着的手像过电似的，异常的电流持续流遍全身，这冲击感简直比过山车还要强烈。

起初永濑还想试着把手抽出来，无力地挣扎了几下，根本拗不过使劲的平野，没过多久就没时间想这个了。不知道是因为眼前高速颠倒变换的视野，还是紧握着的手，心跳加速，越来越剧烈，感觉心都快蹦出嗓子眼了。

永濑的头脑一片混乱，但耳边呼啸的风声和自己以及平野的尖叫声却没能盖过从胸口传来的扑通扑通的心跳声。那种心悸的感觉，让他回想到从前。至于他和平野在过程中说了些什么，已经基本被淹没在杂乱无章的记忆里。

好不容易才结束，平野终于放开了永濑的手，两个人脸色都有些发青。取下拍摄的装备，打着颤从过山车上下来，看到对方一脸想吐的神色，又笑起来互相吐槽。

下过一夜的雨，地面还是湿的，不远处樱花树下，铺着一层细细密密的湿润的浅粉色花瓣。往前走了一段距离，平野腿一软往永濑身上扑过去，他扶住平野踉跄了好几步才稳住。

“紫耀你小心点，本来地上就滑。”永濑没好气地抱怨着。

清浅的微风拂过，吹落些许摇摇欲坠的樱花，有片花瓣恰好落在永濑的刘海上。

平野注意到了提醒永濑，“廉，头发上沾了花瓣。”

“哪儿啊?”永濑拍了几下头顶和后脑勺没有发现。

「これ、」平野凑上去取下那片花瓣，「綺麗だよ。」

永濑慌了神，脸一瞬间红到耳根，“诶？”头一偏，平野要放下的手擦过他的唇瓣，脸更红了。

“我是说樱花啦，”平野哈哈笑着，突然又收敛了笑容，“不过，廉的嘴唇蛮软的，像花瓣一样。”

永濑的心跳声似乎回到了方才坐过山车的状态，在胸腔里轰鸣。

休息中两人并排坐着，等候工作人员来整理造型。

“廉，我刚才……”平野的神情好像有些困惑，犹豫了许久才开口，“我刚才心跳得特别快，手也流了好多汗，感觉自己是不是喜欢上廉了。”

“你在说什么啊，知道吊桥效应吗？”永濑强装镇定地引开话题。

“不知道。”

“吊桥效应是指，一个人在很危险或刺激的情况下，比如我们刚刚坐过山车，可能会把肾上腺素分泌、心跳加速的生理变化，误以为是对身边的人产生了喜欢的感觉。”看着平野认真听讲的样子，永濑稍微安心了点。

“不过也可能是真的喜欢哦，以前就喜欢，因为这个才发现。”造型师刚过来就插了句话，大概没听到前面的对话。

“嗯……是不是真的喜欢啊？不懂诶。”平野皱着眉头，露出一副在思考的表情。

永濑不受控制地盯着平野的嘴唇，试图读出点什么。这沉默的几十秒让他感到难以估量的漫长，漫长到他仿佛已经在脑海里重复猜测过了几百遍，平野会如何回答。就像他曾经想象过的无数次那样，等待着也许下一秒将会来临的，来自平野的审判。

来了。“哈哈哈哈，应该不可能啦，就是错觉吧。”平野轻飘飘的话语，变成千斤重的磐石，落在他的心头，彻底压碎他脆弱的妄想。

他输了。

他也知道不可能，对方压根就没有考虑过这样的事。所谓恋爱的预感，不过是错觉。仿佛先前的那阵风，擅自扰动他的思绪，让他产生风一般虚无缥缈的幻想，又很快顾自消散在空气中，消失不见。

可他长久的、沉默的、昏暗无光的感情，却没能成为错觉。

晚上收工后，永濑又去了趟昨天的小酒馆，去还伞。

把伞递给老板时，他想起昨晚的对话，“对了，昨天的问题，我有答案了。”

“什么？有进展吗？”

“不，没有过开始，哪来的结束。”


End file.
